


adrenaline moving through his veins

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Circus, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared and Jensen both love the circus. With it coming to town, Jensen decides it's the perfect time to propose!





	adrenaline moving through his veins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for riverofwind for spnspringfling :)

The elephants stomped down the streets, waving their trunks and blowing their trumpet, signaling the coming of the famous Barrett and Bryson Circus. Jensen felt a tingle of exhilaration run through him. He had been waiting for months for them to come to town, caught up in childhood memories of going to the circus and feeling a sense of calm seeing the amazing feats – from the taming of the tigers to the lions jumping through flaming hoops to the sword swallower and the dizzying trapeze artists. 

Jensen watched in awe as the elephants walked by, buzzing with anticipation. He knew he was acting like a five year old, excited by the sight of circus animals for goodness sake, and he also knew his boyfriend would make fun of him, but with that fond expression. 

He almost skipped to his car, feeling euphoric. While Jensen hated working near downtown sometimes, times like these he did enjoy being able to see the oncoming attractions. 

Jensen knew that part of his happiness stemmed from the circus, but the other part had to do with his plans to propose to Jared during said circus. Jared had always loved the circus too, they actually met at the last one almost two years ago – instant sparks flying between them. 

“Hey Jay, I’m home,” Jensen called as he unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. The apartment was temporary, both of them saving up for a house. They moved in three months ago, and while they had petty fights about the most stupid things, Jensen knew both of them were happy living together on the route to cementing their future. 

“In the kitchen,” Jared yelled and Jensen walked over to where his boyfriend (and hopefully soon to be fiancée) was cooking dinner. 

Jensen fitted himself behind Jared at the stove and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. He kissed the back of Jared’s neck and smiled softly at how Jared automatically adjusted himself a bit, relaxing and slouching just a little. 

“Guess what I saw today?” Jensen asked him.

“Unicorns?” Jared quipped, still stirring the meat and vegetables in the wok. 

“Sadly, not this time. I did see Barrett and Bryson’s eleven elephants, though.” 

“They’re here?” Jared asked, voice rising a little in excitement. Seriously, they were both such kids about the circus, and any other person would probably point and laugh at the childish glee. But for both of them, it was two-fold – their first meeting as well as an aura of innocent fun. 

“Yeah, baby, and I got the tickets to go at their first show – tomorrow. You up for it?” Jensen inquires casually, not wanting to give his barely restrained elation buzzing under his skin away.

“No, I’m busy with my other boyfriend.” 

Jensen hands tighten involuntarily around Jared at the thought of Jared with someone else and he hears Jared’s low chuckle at that. 

“Don’t worry, Jensen, nobody else can handle the craziness that is me. I’m all yours tomorrow,” Jared said, running gentle fingers across his arm. 

_And every night, hopefully_ Jensen thought. 

Jared turned the heat off and they settled in to eat, feet knocking against each other under the table. It was comfortable and part of their daily routine at this point. Jensen warmed inside at the feeling of rightness it brought. 

-

The next day, both of them went to their respective jobs, Jared for his architectural stint and Jensen to the rehab center. He had already made sure that he didn’t have afternoon clients so he could take a half day and make some final arrangements. 

“Come one, come all,” greeted Jensen from the banner as he entered the circus grounds. He looked around in awe as everyone got ready for their first show that evening, too busy to notice the random guy walking around. He spotted what looked like the ringleader’s tent and stood at the entrance, palms sweaty. 

“Excuse me?” He called out, loud enough for the man inside to hear him.

The flap opened and a scruffy gentleman walked out, JD, the same ringleader that had been travelling with the circus for over ten years. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here,” JD said and Jensen noticed his makeup was half on and his outfit was the bare minimum.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen started, “but I need a huge favor in the name of love from you tonight. I know you have tons to do I’m sure, but I needed your help.” Jensen all but begged. 

There was a softening of JD’s eyes and Jensen inwardly pumped his fist in the air, he had an in.

-

Jared and Jensen walked into the arena hand in hand, talking about their days, Jensen keeping his little trip earlier a secret. Jared was telling him about the new project the firm landed and Jensen couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. It was one of the many things he absolutely adored about Jared, how he always exuberantly told his stories, arms flailing and eyes lit up. The dimples would carve deep and Jensen just had to pull him down into a kiss every time. He did, in the middle of Jared’s story, and Jared just smiled dopily as they parted, knowing exactly what Jensen was thinking.

“You’re such a sap,” Jared told him and Jensen shrugged, unrepentant.

“You act like you mind it,” Jensen said and Jared lifted his own broad shoulders this time, not able to deny Jensen’s soft side. Jared had his own tics that would result in Jensen fondly shaking his head at him too, so it all evened out in the end. 

They stood in line for popcorn, soda, and cotton candy, talking about what their favorite part was going to be.

“I love when all the animals do that one big show at the end,” Jared said and Jensen nodded. This would be the last season with the elephants, and both of them would be sad to see them go.

“I can’t wait for the trapeze artists, they have the coolest moves,” Jensen said, always in awe of the crazy heights and stunning performances. 

“I’ll show you coolest moves,” Jared said, winking exaggeratedly. Jensen rolled his eyes and squeezed Jared’s hand.

They got their treats and found their seats just in time for the lights to go out. JD walked to the middle of the arena in his sequined coat and top hat. His makeup was impeccable and the audience hushed as they awaited the start of the show.

“Welcome to the world famous Barrett and Bryson Circus! I’m JD, your host for this incredible evening. Be prepared for a night of dazzling and dangerous acts, awe-inspiring animals, and hilarious clowns. Kids, don’t try this at home!” JD boomed into the microphone and Jared and Jensen both sat back, ready for the promised jaw-dropping talent.

Claps, laughter, and shouts of glee filled the arena with each act. The show was drawing to an end and Jensen felt himself tense up because this was it. JD was back in the middle, starting to close the show out, but he had an announcement first.

“We do hope you’ve enjoyed the wonderful show you’ve seen today, but we’ve got one more trick up our sleeve,” JD’s voice reverberated. 

Jensen saw Jared lean forward in his seat and he felt a prickle of sweat at his temples.

“I had a young man come to me today and I’ve got to give him props for being so gutsy about it,” JD said with a chuckle. The audience also laughed and Jensen felt every vibration. 

Five hoops fell magically from the air, it seemed. Each one had a word inscribed in fire inside.

Will  
You  
Marry  
Me,  
Jared?

“Jared,” JD said loudly and a spotlight flicked on over them, “your boyfriend has a very important question to ask you.”

Jared looked over at Jensen, mouth agape, but Jensen was already kneeling on the ground, ring box held aloft that had been burning a hole in his pocket for months now, always trying to find the right time. 

The audience was so silent, it felt unnatural, and Jensen took a deep breath before launching into his somewhat rehearsed speech.

“Jared, you’ve been part of my life for two amazing years and I can’t even begin to imagine the rest of it without you. Every day next to you is a dream come true, one I didn’t think I’d ever get. We met here at this event two years ago and it only seems fitting that the next chapter of our life starts here as well. I love you. Will you marry me?”

Jared, the usually chatty man, seemed to be dumbstruck and Jensen started gnawing at his lip, a bit afraid now. Maybe he shouldn’t have done it in such a public place so there wouldn’t be as much pressure on Jared. 

Jared pulled him up and kissed the ever-loving daylights out of him and Jensen smiled into the kiss, even though it made for a hot mess. 

“All the yes,” Jared mumbled against his lips. The audience around them roared with applause and cheers and Jensen knew he was turning red as a tomato, as he wasn’t usually for being in the center of attention.

“Seems like a yes, folks!” JD gleefully whooped. “Thanks again everyone, and have a safe night!”

People around them were leaving, but Jensen couldn’t care less. Jared finally pulled away, lips red and sinfully delicious. Jensen had to lean back in for another short kiss. 

Jared held out his hand in demand and Jensen chuckled before sliding the ring on his finger, kissing it gently as it settled against the tan skin. 

“Take me home, fiancée. I’m ready for some epic engagement sex,” Jared insisted and Jensen? Well, he was helpless to resist the request from his fiancée.


End file.
